Quando O Coração Guia
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Dizem que a vida é repleta de mudanças, e mesmo se no início não são bem vindas, elas podem se tornar algo a mais do que se aguarda. Contém: Yaoi. Incesto. Personagens: Saga x Kanon. Shura x Aiolos x Aiolia.
1. Torniquete

**Quando O Coração Guia**

**1. Torniquete**

-Me perdoa por terem me separado de você... Eu não... – Seus dedos se juntaram com os dedos inertes do amado. Suas lágrimas caíam incessantemente pela dor de vê-lo desacordado, necessitando do auxílio de instrumentos para que continuasse a respirar. Sabia que o tempo seria curto, seu luto já era notável.

O moreno assistia o amigo inerte naquela dor. Pouco conhecia o enfermo, mas seu olhar havia caído e estava mantido no loiro. Assim como ele, não evitou algumas lágrimas teimosas caírem de seus olhos. Machucava vê-lo sofrendo daquela forma.

A mão foi posta junto do corpo novamente, e o loiro passou ambas as mãos no rosto, tentando dissimular a tristeza que não saía tão cedo. Foi quando ambos ouviram um bipe, e então contínuo vindo dos aparelhos. –Não! – A tristeza assolou ainda mais seu rosto e seu coração por perceber que o coração do amado havia parado e os aparelhos lhe mostraram isso. –NÂO! –Houve um breve descontrole, para o moreno perceber antes do amigo que a equipe médica adentrava o quarto para a reanimação. Devastado, o sagitariano saiu às pressas do quarto.

-Aiolos! – Sua mão foi de encontro ao pulso dele, mas não a alcançou.

-Me deixa Saga! – Não considerou a aspereza evidente nas suas palavras, por conta do que assistiu, e logo também se retirou do quarto, em um olhar de lamento.

O loiro passou pelos familiares do falecido, que o inundaram de perguntas, para então notarem o que realmente havia acontecido, enquanto sentiu seu braço sendo preso.

-Maninho, me espera. – A voz de Aiolia era de tristeza, percebendo a situação de seu irmão mais velho.

-Desculpa Aiolia, mas preciso ficar sozinho... – Diante o pedido, o leonino notando que seu irmão nem lhe olhava, o soltou. Deixou um suspiro escapar ao vê-lo se afastar, e então tornou ao corredor, vendo o geminiano se aproximar.

-Parada... – Saga falou ao notar a expressão do mais novo de indagação ao ocorrido no quarto. Também suspirou, e ambos trocaram um longo olhar de tristeza mútua. –Sinto muito, Aiolia, você também o conhecia.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, consentindo agradecido pelos pesares. –Apesar de não tão bem como meu irmão... Foi uma relação difícil... Preciso muito cuidar dele agora.

-Seria muito bom... Você e Shura deveriam leva-lo para viajar... Aqui é morte na certa para ele a partir de agora.

-Tem razão. Será muito bom para ele. – Disse um loiro pensativo na possibilidade, inclusive do destino, e ambos notaram o celular do geminiano começar a tocar.

-Com licença. – Buscou o celular em seu bolso do casaco, e após ver quem lhe ligava, atendeu. –Shura? Aiolos acabou de sair.

-Sair? Para onde ele foi e o que aconteceu?

-Ahn... Infelizmente... – Nada mais respondeu, mas percebeu que o capricorniano havia entendido suas palavras após gemer em compreensão. –Aiolos está muito mal.

Depois de certos instantes em seu breve luto pela notícia, respirou fundo antes de lhe responder. –Eu estava saindo para o meu horário de almoço, e ia passar aí, então nem levar Aiolos para casa poderei?

-Ele disse que queria ficar sozinho por enquanto.

-E o Aiolia, foi junto? – Houve um ínfimo tom de ciúme naquela pergunta, mas Saga não percebeu.

-Não, Olia, tá aqui. – O leonino ali perto corou levemente pela forma como foi chamado.

-Estou sem carona. – O loiro interviu naquela conversa.

-Aiolia disse que está sem carona. – Por certo tempo, trocaram um novo olhar.

-Se ele quiser, o levo para casa, então. Ele não vai para a faculdade hoje, não é?

-Shura está perguntando se vai para a aula.

-Não, vou cuidar do Aiolos, a aula é de menos. – Deu de ombros.

-Ele disse que não...

-Está bem, o pego aí. E ah, liguei para você porque o do Aiolos está fora de área, e do Aiolia também.

-Imagina Shura, sem problemas.

-Já vai embora?

-Sim, vou passar no Kan antes de voltar para o trabalho.

-Então depois nos falamos, e diz para o Aiolia que já estou indo.

-Está bem, até depois. – A ligação se encerrou e seu olhar tornou a cair no mais novo à sua frente.

-Tenho que ir, e o Shura já está vindo.

-Está bem, obrigado, Saga. – Colocou as mãos nos bolso de trás de sua calça, para lhe responder com um sorriso também.

-Melhoras para vocês. – Tocou no ombro do mais novo, deu um leve sorriso e saiu da vista dos familiares.

**x-x-x**

Pôs o dedo na campainha, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. A melhor parte de seu dia era visitar o gêmeo. O fazia todo dia, ou pela manhã antes de ir trabalhar, ou nas folgas de ambos, ou à noite quando coincidia dos dois estarem trabalhando. Senão, marcavam de sair em seus horários de almoço. Apertou uma vez o botão. E segundos depois, o fez de novo. E por fim, mais uma vez. Assim Kanon saberia quem era, ou melhor, teria a certeza de quem era.

Ficava impaciente na demora de ser atendido. E estranhamente, sentia uma excitação além do normal para visitar seu irmão. Não sabia por que se sentia assim, ou talvez não admitisse, pois eram as mesmas sensações que sentiu em seu último relacionamento. Seus sentimentos naquelas visitas pareciam de um... Namoro.

Procurava não pensar nisso, apesar de que algo em sua consciência lhe alertava de que eram sentimentos incomuns para uma relação fraternal. E por alívio, ouvia a porta ser destrancada, o que lhe tirou daqueles pensamentos _absurdos_.

-Oi, irmão _chato_. – O mais velho se desnorteou com aquela visão. Kanon estava com o tronco despido, só com uma calça de moletom azul-marinho e descalço. Abriu a porta, encostando-se à ela em uma pose sensual e convidativa. Em seus lábios, um sorriso terno. Quis comentar e lhe cumprimentar, quando sentiu seu pulso ser envolvido pelos dedos dele e então já estar dentro do apartamento. A porta se fechou audivelmente atrás de si, enquanto também era trancada.

Ainda estava anuviado quando ele voltou para próximo de si para lhe envolver em um abraço forte. –Estava com saudade, Kan. – Retribuiu aquele abraço, fechando seus olhos ao sentir aquele aroma suave de canela de seu perfume. –Hum, cheiroso.

-Eu também estava maninho. – Se afastou e o olhou com um sorriso aberto. – Gostou? É novo, eu ganhei.

_Hum?_

Em seu âmago sentiu-se quente de ciúme. –De quem, Kan? – A sorte, Kanon não olhou em sua expressão, pois era em uma alegria perceptivelmente falsa e irônica, já que em sua cabeça amaldiçoava quem fosse que tivesse dado um _perfume_ para o _seu_ irmão.

-De uma amiga. Ela foi ao shopping com o namorado e comprou para mim. – Riu, quase em satisfação enquanto caminhava de volta à cozinha. –Vem cá, estou começando a preparar o almoço.

_-Vadia._ – Dessa vez, pensou alto, e Kanon virou seu rosto à ele.

-O quê?

-Nada, disse que é um bom gosto que ela tem. – Deu um leve sorriso e foi atrás dele, adentrando à cozinha. –Nossa, está realmente começando a fazer as coisas. – Buscou por um aroma do que seria a refeição, mas percebeu que os ingredientes ainda seriam preparados. –Não é à toa que está no topo.

-As, lembre-se que quando eu era mais novo, você me ajudou muito para que eu estivesse no lugar que estou agora. – Novamente sorriu, ao encostar-se à bancada, arrumando alguns legumes. Olhou para o lado ao sentir seu mais velho encostar em si, também com um sorriso doce, que adorava ver nele.

-Não foi nada. Minhas habilidades culinárias são bem menores que às suas.

-Esse prato que farei você que me ensinou.

-E qual é?

-_Ratatouille_ de legumes.

-Ah! – Recordou-se para então rir. – Lembra quando eu te ensinei que eu queimei a mão?

-E eu dei um beijo no queimado? – Ambos trocaram um olhar _estranho_ e coraram. Em seguida, deixaram de se fitar. –Então, você estava no hospital? Como foi lá? – Saga virou de costas à bancada ao lado, cruzando os braços e observando o apartamento com um toque _retro_ do irmão. Respirou fundo, melancólico.

-Ele faleceu. Vi que o Aiolos morreu com ele. Foi tão triste, eu estava no quarto com o Olos, quando o coração do namorado dele parou. Dói imaginar se aquilo fosse comigo.

Kanon oscilava o olhar entre limpar e lavar os legumes, para o irmão. Algumas vezes seu semblante se fechou por conta do ciúme que tinha do irmão com os amigos dele, inclusive com o sagitariano. –Hum. –Exclamou, em atenção às suas palavras. Depois, refletiu um pouco sobre as palavras finais. –Se fosse com você?

-É, se fosse alguém que eu amasse tanto naquela cama, eu não aguentaria.

-Seria o Aiolos? – Murmurou de acordo com o que seu ciúme dominava em sua linha de pensamentos. Desejou que ele não houvesse lhe escutado, detestava quando brigavam por ciúmes.

-O que? –Saga riu ao voltar a olhá-lo. –Kan, você _ainda_ insiste nisso?

-Ah... – Deu de ombros, deixando de olhá-lo. –Você foi tão apaixonado pelo "Olos". – Ao se referir, utilizou um pouco de seu sarcasmo, e já aparentava de mau humor.

-Sim, eu _era_. Quando eu tinha doze anos e ele nunca olhou para mim, porque ele me via como amigo apenas. – Por um momento se irritou com o tom do gêmeo, assim como com a lembrança. –Achei _bonitinho_ a Thetis sair com o namorado e comprar mimos para _você_. Pois onde eu saiba, você não é _aquele_ melhor amigo gay. Ainda mais _dela_. – Afastou-se de onde encostado, irritado e com bastante ciúme. Deu alguns passos para longe de Kanon, ficando de costas a ele.

O moreno mais velho não chegou a ver, mas Kanon sorriu de satisfação, por perceber aquele ciúme, compatível ao que sentiu, e em seu coração, sentiu que não era apenas fraternal aquele momento. Porém, voltou com sua expressão de antes, forçando-a para não deixar nada além do momento escapar, parou de lavar os legumes e se virou para o irmão. –Então ela é realmente _vadia_? –Provocou, apenas para certificar-se do que sentiu há instantes antes. E também porque o achava fofo aquele estado.

-Sim, ela é. Ainda mais porque vocês dois já estiveram juntos! – Saga olhou bravo o irmão. –Essa é a diferença entre eu e o Aiolos e você e ela.

-Mas quando aconteceu, não existiam sentimentos, Saga. – Estava sério, interessado naquela conversa. –Bom, paixão, amor e desejo não. Eu estava bêbado, e ela cuidou de mim aquele dia.

-Claro você foi a casa dela, e quer me enganar que não existiu nada? –Diante aquela pergunta, Kanon percebeu que Saga levava aquela discussão a sério, e que estava se chateando com a conversa. –**Transou** com ela e _não existiu nada_? Não sou tão idiota, caso você não saiba. – O mais novo se aproximou dele, já sério de preocupação. Tocou em seus braços, na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-Saga... –Por um momento, quis dizer a verdade por trás de sua bebedeira naquela noite, mas com receio de pôr algumas coisas em evidência e outras a perder, deu um suspiro enquanto o olhava. –Aquilo foi algo que não deveria ter acontecido. Ela e eu não nos vemos como homem e mulher. – Tentou ser sutil naquela resposta, mas ficou confuso com as próprias palavras. –Ela é minha grande amiga, mais um pouco lhe digo que a vejo como homem e ela me vê como mulher. –Deu um breve riso. –É como uma irmã que eu não tenho. E aquela noite foi prova disso. E já lhe contei essa história. Não é a primeira vez... – Mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida do que passava pela cabeça dele, pois sua expressão não era nada de que indicasse que estava calmo.

-E eu já disse que nada mais sinto pelo Aiolos, superei esses sentimentos. –Descruzou os braços, mas não olhava o gêmeo.

-Casal... –Houve um novo murmúrio do mais novo.

-O que disse? –Tornou a olhá-lo.

-Percebeu que estamos brigando como um casal...? – Era um tom tímido. Receoso. E também notou que Saga tornou a corar por suas palavras.

O geminiano pensou em se afastar, mas sentia-se melhor com ele lhe segurando daquela forma. Kanon, por um momento não o olhou quando este o fitou, e corou por conta disso, pois queria encará-lo, mas não tinha coragem. Houve quase um minuto de silêncio, para Saga quebra-lo.

-Mas somos irmãos...

-Só isso que temos que ser...? – A conversa manteve-se em uma troca de murmúrios que apenas os dois compreendiam, já que também estavam tão próximos.

-E-Existe... Mais alguma coisa...? – Foi um tom curioso após Saga ter gaguejado, sem-jeito.

-E se existir...? – O olhar de Kanon brilhava ao fitar o gêmeo, quando notou que o dele brilhava também.

-Quando... – Suas respirações já se encontravam. -... Você abriu a porta... Desse jeito... Eu senti... Um _puta tesão_... – Kanon riu breve, mas ainda tímido e mais corado com o que ouviu dele. –Quê...? Mas é... – Depois do riso, tornou a olhá-lo, com ternura.

-Bem-vindo ao meu mundo... Tento controlar isso todo dia que você vem me visitar... – Confessou, já um tanto quanto tranquilo ao perceber que o chão que ambos pisavam era o mesmo, e o outro, sorriu.

-Há quanto tempo...? – Saga cessou seu sorriso, tornando-se pensativo e sério.

-... Desde... Sempre? Quando... Tínhamos doze anos, e você me contou que gostava muito do Aiolos... Eu prometi não falar mais com você, não foi? Senti-me trocado.

-Eu lembro que fiquei triste... E um dia e meio se passou, e eu achei que tinha perdido meu irmão...

-Não aguentei... Tanto me afastar de você... Como perceber que Aiolos não sentia o mesmo... E passei a odiar aquele loiro idiota desde então. – Sua expressão se tornou antipática, para voltar a melancólica e terna. –E aquele dia... Que... – Após respirar fundo, acalmando suas batidas, resolveu confessar. –Você mencionou da Thetis... Eu havia bebido... Porque percebi que esse sentimento por você estava em uma proporção... Que eu não conseguia controlar... Que eu não conseguia guardar... E que eu não podia ter. E eu contei para ela isso... Então pedi para ela dormir comigo... Queria ver se não era algo da minha cabeça... Desde que ela não desaprovasse... Ou se magoasse comigo... Ela aceitou, mas sabia a resposta antes de mim.

-Ela sabe...? –Houve uma leve surpresa na expressão do gêmeo mais velho. Também pela verdade, e por conta disso, seus braços envolveram a cintura dele, trazendo seu corpo para ainda mais perto. Kanon, ao sentir aquela atitude, fechou os olhos por um instante e sorriu apaixonado.

-Sim... Eu não aguentei guardar isso, e ela me conhece desde pequena também. Disse que desconfiava, mas o único receio dela, é que como não tinha tanto contato com você como tinha comigo, ela acreditava que você... – Os lábios dele foram tocados pelo indicador do mais velho em um gesto de silêncio.

-**Eu te amo**. –Foi firme em sua resposta de interrupção. - Sempre existiu em mim também, não sei _como_ surgiu, _mas_ surgiu. E hoje, eu imaginei se fosse você lá. Daquela forma, e eu tive medo de perdê-lo, medo de vê-lo sofrer, foi uma sensação que me devastou, e eu não vinha a hora de vir aqui e tê-lo seguro em meus braços. – Por um momento, desviou o olhar do irmão _amado_ enquanto sentiu seus olhos úmidos. Podia admitir que estivesse sensível pela situação no hospital, mas também, por aquelas declarações de ambos.

A expressão de Kanon permaneceu apaixonada, misturando-se com uma de carinho, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Notou os olhos chorosos dele, e os seus ficaram da mesma forma. Ambos se apertaram naquele abraço. –Está tudo bem, estamos juntos agora, _**meu amor**_.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**:

Tentarei fazer os poucos e próximos capítulos o mais breve possível, cada capítulo com diferentes protagonistas, afinal, muita história inacabada aí. ;) Mais uma vez foi uma vontade que veio para escrever e pus no papel. E claro, enfatizando os gêmeos perfeitos, que foram à inspiração. (Kanon...)

Na medida do possível e do encaixe, a inspiração para os títulos utilizados nessa história são títulos de músicas do Marilyn Manson, cabível com o sentido no enredo, mas não há influência das músicas dele, dessa vez.

E para o capítulo, usei a palavra "torniquete" no sentido de representar o Kanon em relação ao Saga, _cujo coração sangrava e o gêmeo era o primeiro e único socorro dele_. Hm. (Ou como sempre, uma viagem sem sentido do que eu quero que seja representado no que escrevi!). E para quem não se recorda, "torniquete" é um instrumento usado para estancar o sangue em um acidente. Mais também conhecido pelo elástico posto no braço ao tirar sangue. Hm.

(Huum para o Kanon...) haha E para a Isa! (L)


	2. Deixe Uma Cicatriz

**Quando O Coração Guia**

**2. Deixe Uma Cicatriz.**

-Já não está na hora de chamar a polícia? Já faz horas...

-Shura, se acalma, meu irmão jamais nos abandonaria. – Olhou ao mais velho, incomodado com a impaciência dele.

-Vou esperar mais uma hora, do contrário... – Foi até a janela, notando a chuva que caía. –Ainda por cima chove, e ele não saiu de guarda-chuva... – Aiolia foi até ele e o trouxe ao sofá, para sentar-se consigo.

-Aiolos vai aparecer... – Tranquilizou o capricorniano, de semblante fechado. –Acho... Que se fosse você com ele, não estaríamos passando por isso agora...

-Estou lisonjeado em ouvir isso... De certa forma, mas nós não prevemos acidentes não é mesmo...? – A divagação fez ambos se fecharem em pensamentos.

-Tenho medo de perder o Aiolos para um destino assim. Quando eu era mais novo, tinha medo de que ele se tornasse adulto e... Se fosse cedo... Mas a gente cresce e vê que poderia ir primeiro que ele.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Aiolia. – Ainda de semblante fechado, olhou para o dele, entristecido.

-É inevitável pensar nesse assunto, pelo que aconteceu. O namorado do Aiolos estava todo feliz e saudável há uma semana, quando sofreu um acidente de moto, ficou praticamente uma semana vegetando, para o coração parar. – Olhou o moreno ao seu lado. –O que me dói, é que se não bastasse esse fim, o relacionamento dele com o meu irmão foi todo conturbado. – Desviou o olhar, ressentido pelas lembranças. –Preconceito cretino.

-Ignorância das pessoas é completamente decepcionante, Aiolia.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de você. – O olhou por um momento, sério. –Mas não sou idiota de não admitir que você seja o melhor para ele. Aiolos sabe do que sente, não é? E eu não gostava desse cara... Para satisfazer a família, ele tinha que ser hetero, enquanto o Aiolos sofria se sentido traído, e com a sensação de que não era amado. Ele era um filho da puta com o meu irmão. – Acabou por se levantar, e Shura o olhou com censura, mas concordava com as palavras dele.

-O destino não me achou o melhor para o Aiolos. Mas não é falta de tentar, há pelo menos _dez anos_. E eu via como ele era tratado... Algumas vezes eu briguei com o seu irmão, ao falar verdades e ele não quis escutar...

-Não, até agora, deve pensar assim. Nada é à toa, Shura... Eu acred- - Interrompeu a si mesmo ao escutar a campainha. No instante seguinte, já abria a porta. –Maninho! – Um sorriso aberto surgiu no rosto de ambos que o esperavam, porém, no rosto de Aiolos, não havia brilho, apenas dor.

-... Desculpa não avisar onde estava, eu...

-Aiolos, esquece. Porque não toma um banho e deita? Farei um chá para você.

-Sim, irmãozinho! – Não tirava os olhos do loiro mais velho, que não fitava nenhum dos dois.

Adentrou a casa, molhado. Desfez de seu casaco, enquanto Aiolia se afastava e ia até o banheiro mais próximo com uma toalha de banho em mãos. Shura tocou no rosto do sagitariano com ambas as mãos, em uma tentativa de secar as lágrimas e a chuva que havia molhado seu rosto. Olhava-o preocupado, para se afastar e observar o leonino lhe ajudar a secar-se superficialmente.

-Leva ele para o banheiro, farei o chá.

-Ok. – Por um momento observou Shura se afastar, então guiou seu irmão para o banho.

Deitado, puxou o cobertor para cobrir-se. Sentia frio e tristeza, por mais que tentasse lutar contra aqueles sentimentos. Shura sentou-se à beirada, ao seu lado, com uma pequena bandeja com o chá relaxante para o amigo. – Toma um gole. – Com a mão que não segurava a xícara, levou ao rosto dele, acariciando com as costas das mãos. Preocupava-se com o silêncio incessante do amado, e com sua situação. O viu sorrir com um ínfimo de ternura pela carícia e então fungar, e por fim, tocar por cima de sua mão. Shura sorriu, não esperava por aquela atitude.

Aiolia chegou por trás, silenciosamente, e aquela cena lhe fez fechar o semblante. Sentia muito ciúme de seu irmão mais velho. Mas quando Aiolos o notou ali, trocaram um sorriso e o capricorniano cessou a carícia. Ambos assistiram o loiro se erguer um pouco para tomar a xícara entre as mãos, assoprando discretamente para poder experimentar a bebida quente.

-Obrigado... – Falou entre uma das assopradas, oscilando o olhar entre o amigo e o irmão.

-Não assusta a gente novamente. – Ainda havia preocupação no olhar de Shura. –Você precisa descansar.

-Avisaram quando e onde será o enterro? Mesmo sabendo que não serei convidado...?

Os outros dois se entreolharam em dor, até que Aiolia quebrou o silêncio de resposta.

-Nós... Não sabemos. Saí em seguida de você.

-E desculpa por não tê-lo trazido para casa, eu...

-Aiolos, esquece. É difícil o que aconteceu hoje, é recente, mas tenta descansar um pouco, amanhã conversamos sobre isso. – Aiolia foi até o outro lado da cama, ajoelhando-se e trazendo um pouco do cobertor para si.

-Você... Vai trabalhar, ainda? – Assim que perguntou sua mão já segurava a blusa do capricorniano, impedindo-o de se mover dali.

-Quer que eu vá?

-Fica...? – Shura respondeu com um sorriso, e Aiolia revirou os olhos, irritando-se com o _açúcar_ daquele momento.

Ao fim do chá, Aiolos tornou a se deitar, Aiolia fez o mesmo, abraçando o irmão por trás e fechando os olhos. Shura acariciava suavemente a perna do amigo por cima do cobertor, enquanto os cobria melhor.

Chegou a assistir ambos adormecerem, e aos poucos, também sentiu sono, mas ainda relutou, para então se deitar na cama, sem se importar com a falta de espaço à frente do amado, enquanto trouxe um braço seu para circundar seu corpo e então adormecer também.

**x-x-x**

-Sabe, estou feliz de ver você um pouco mais animado. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e se virou para ele. Fitava o amigo com ternura.

-Ainda dói. – O olhou de forma com certa tristeza. –Mas estou tentando superar, eu juro. – Respondeu, com um sorriso travesso.

-Aiolos... Chamei você para darmos uma voltar, porque estou precisando conversar com você.

-Pode falar. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar, em um semblante pensativo e curioso.

-Talvez... Não seja o momento... Mas se eu não o fizer... Posso de alguma forma, me arrepender. – Aiolos corou, pois acreditava já saber qual seria o gênero da conversa, mas permaneceu dando-lhe atenção. Ambos trocavam um olhar, que Shura poderia dar a certeza de que era apaixonado. –Sei o quanto a situação é recente e dolorosa, mas... – Fez uma pausa, pensando em como continuar.

-Shura... – Interrompeu o moreno. –Fala de uma vez... _Preciso_ ouvir. –Houve tristeza em seu semblante. Mas dessa vez em um misto de arrependimento.

-Quero que não exista apenas amizade entre nós. Dou-lhe o tempo que quiser para pensar, mas... – Desviou um pouco o olhar sem jeito de como continuar, já que não era a primeira vez que fazia aquele discurso romântico e as batidas do seu coração eram a cada segundo mais intensas.

-É muito tarde eu dizer que quero fazer parte da sua vida? –Novamente interrompeu o capricorniano. Sabia que ele já havia sofrido com essa conversa antes, e sabia o quanto tinha culpa nisso, mas, independente dos acontecimentos, seus sentimentos eram recíproco.

-Aguardo ouvir isso há tanto tempo.

-Quero que me perdoe por isso, se fosse possível. Meu coração saltou sempre quando eu estive perto de você, mas achei que poderia lhe perder por ser tão atirado e pensar com o coração apenas. E quando me disse o que sentia por mim...

-Você estava com outra pessoa... Talvez eu tenha errado por admitir tão tarde. Mas tive dúvidas de que não sentisse o mesmo, apesar de todo o seu carinho.

-Sempre me curando, não é, Shura? – Seu tom foi sério, convicto, porém amoroso.

-Porque eu te amo, faria tudo para vê-lo feliz. – Sorriu apaixonado e deu um passo próximo à ele.

-Eu também, faria tudo para vê-lo sorrir. Mas... Neste momento, eu estou infeliz. Muito.

-O que quer que eu faça meu amor? – Chamá-lo daquela forma fez o sagitariano corar, tornando a olhá-lo, com brilho.

-Me abraça? – Em resposta ao pedido, o moreno envolveu seu amor entre seus braços. Aiolos escondeu o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do espanhol, abraçando-lhe pela cintura, fortemente, enquanto suas mãos o seguravam na roupa.

Afastou em poucos centímetros o rosto para observar a expressão de Shura, que aproximou o seu também. –Eu te amo, Shu. – Continuou, quando no momento seguinte às suas palavras os lábios de ambos se encontraram.


	3. A Canção De Amor

**Quando O Coração Guia**

**3. A Canção do Amor.**

-Você não vai para porra de lugar algum, Saga. – Kanon abraçava o irmão na cama com tanta força que ambos não conseguiam se mover centímetros em cima do colchão.

-Amor, preciso ir trabalhar.

-Eu também, e nem por isso eu irei! E você é chefe, como eu, não precisa trabalhar a semana toda. – Havia manha naquelas palavras e o mais velho riu. E convencido, Saga apenas se aninhou mais próximo ao namorado, colocando seu braço em volta dos ombros dele quando Kanon deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

-Está bem, eu não vou. – Depositou um beijo na testa dele.

-Ganhei.

-Convencido.

-Não sou. Mas sempre ganho. – Houve uma risada maldosa.

-Imagine se meu amor fosse. – Com a outra mão livre, levou aos cabelos dele, em uma carícia leve.

-É errado?

-O quê, Kan?

-O que estamos fazendo e sentindo?

-Para _você_ é?

-Não, é apenas... A coisa mais linda do mundo.

-Então não é errado. – Sorriu, também por sentir o mesmo que as palavras dele.

-Mas e nossa família, nosso amigos?

-Quem nos ama, vai nos aceitar assim. E quanto à nossa família... Nós dois temos empregos e nossas casas, moramos sozinhos. Acho que tenho mais responsabilidade sobre nossa vida do que eles podem achar. – Kanon sorriu por aquela resposta, o que lhe tranquilizou pelas próprias dúvidas.

-Falando em morar... Vem morar comigo. – Os dedos passeavam pelo peito desnudo do mais velho.

-Achei que você ia morar lá em casa... – Sorriu, enquanto se deitava ao lado dele, um de frente ao outro.

-Estando com você, moro em qualquer lugar.

-Apenas quero que você não tenha despesas, quero que apenas eu tenha.

-Não posso deixar isso acontecer. – Houve censura ao olhá-lo. Viu aquelas palavras como absurdos. Mas, sua expressão se abrandou mais uma vez, em um sorriso. –Sinto tanta felicidade em ter um assunto assim com você...

-Quem podia imaginar...?

-Sabia que eu imaginava? – Sorriu, divertindo-se em rememorar alguns pensamentos que teve com o irmão.

-Ah! Sabia que eu já pensei várias vezes, de nós dois morando juntos? Mas no meu sonho você não trabalhava... Hum.

-Já imaginou nós dois com filho? – Kanon riu alto, divertido. –Mas eu teria só se fosse com você. E no meu, nenhum dos dois trabalhava.

-Teria, é, meu amor?

-Obviamente. – O mais novo olhou seu gêmeo como se aquela pergunta fosse desnecessária.

-Porque não fazemos um agora?

Ambos riram divertidos, quando Saga trouxe Kanon mais para si, para poder ficar por cima dele, que mordiscou seu próprio lábio inferior, em desejo como consequência à idéia do que fariam a seguir.

**x-x-x**

O braço envolvia os ombros do namorado, ria diante alguns comentários feitos por ele e pelo mais novo. A outra mão que não o tocava, pôs no bolso da frente de seu jeans enquanto caminhavam. Resolveu olhar o caminho por um momento, quando avistou dois rostos gêmeos, conhecidos.

-Olha só. – Seu comentário chamou a atenção de suas companhias que olharam para a mesma direção que o capricorniano.

-Levou o animal para passear? – Debochou o sagitariano.

-Acho melhor não falar assim do meu irmão... – Saga mantinha a mão tocando suavemente as costas inferiores do gêmeo, que tinha um dedo segurando o cinto do mais velho enquanto caminhavam.

-Eu falava com o Kanon... – Olhou com cinismo e ainda deboche para Saga, e aquelas palavras fizeram seu namorado e seu irmão rirem. Mas Kanon olhou Aiolos com muito pouco caso. Saga riu pela piada, mas foi breve, indicando a graça inexistente no comentário.

-Bom, como estamos? Estão fazendo o quê? – Continuou Kanon, evitando que o clima piorasse.

-Saímos para dar uma volta, daqui a pouco vamos almoçar. Estávamos precisando de um ar fresco.

-Também estávamos indo almoçar, porque não vamos juntos? – O geminiano mais velho mencionou.

-Ótima idéia, então vamos, porque estou morto de fome.

-Aiolia, você _sempre_ tem fome. – Kanon rebateu, sorrindo ao canto dos lábios como forma de provocação e pequena vingança pelo comentário que o loiro mais velho fez do irmão _e_ namorado.

-A minha é de comida _mesmo_, Kanon. – Houve algumas risadas, para então o trio seguir caminho ante aos gêmeos.

-Onde iremos comer?

-Que tal comida francesa?

-Não dá, é muita fome para pouca comida, né, Aiolia? – Kanon continuou.

-Assim eu fico com ciúme. – Saga murmurou à orelha do gêmeo amado. O leonino chegou a responder, mas ambos não prestaram atenção à resposta.

-Porque ciúme?

-Falando de novo com o Aiolia? – Mordiscou o lóbulo enquanto permanecia com o tom de sussurro. Em seguida, sua mão desceu até uma das nádegas do namorado e a apertou.

-Não me provoca na rua, não respondo pelos meus atos, meu gostoso. E ah... Contamos à eles?

-Deixe que descubram aí nos divertimos _mais_. – Ainda sem o trio lhe notar no que faziam, os gêmeos trocaram um beijo rápido em meio do caminho. –E gostoso é você.

-Discordo. – Kanon novamente riu, agora com malícia ao canto dos lábios.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**:

Capítulo final. Fanfic feita _toda_ em um dia. E não daria para deixa-la em aberto, por conta de outras já nesse status, e pelas que virão.

Mantive os títulos provenientes de músicas do Mr. Manson, e a desse capítulo também é. Por incrível que pareça, já que bom, a letra é sobre violência, então não restam dúvidas, e mais uma vez, só os títulos delas foram usados.

Para certificar, a cronologia da história toda se segue do dia do hospital para os próximos seguintes, e é o necessário para situar os enredos dos capítulos. O cenário e o lugar onde ocorre a história, não foram detalhados, pois não desejava que fosse o enfoque. Mas é cabível à preferência do leitor. Na própria Grécia, na Espanha, na França, enfim, os personagens só realmente necessitaram deles mesmos.

O namorado misterioso do Aiolos em seus dois minutos de fama. Não foi citado nome, porque não deixou de ser um personagem irrelevante, ou um de conexão para que Shura e Aiolos se tornassem mais próximos. E também era um personagem que não compunha os Doze Dourados, então não foi de preocupação.

Tentei ser equilibrada, mas o enfoque tinha que ser os gêmeos. (L)


End file.
